Jeff the killer x Marceline Vanity: You are Perfect
by marcelinevanity
Summary: Jeff has fallen in love but once he finds out her secret will they have a chance? Why is Jane involved? Feelings get hurt and a huge misunderstanding occurs, will their love be over before it even happens?


_**Hello there~ owo This is Marceline xD I'm sorry if this story is terrible! ~ I tried my best. x.x**_

_**Yes my own character is in this story o.e I thought it would be fun to make her meet Jeff the Killer :3**_  
_**I do not own Jeff the Killer, he belongs to Creepy Pasta.**_  
_**^.^ I do hope you guys enjoy this story! (:**_  
_**Reviews are welcome, I would love to improve. Thank you! 3**_  
_**- Marceline Vanity**_  
_**xoxoxox**_

* * *

A loud crash woke up Marceline up, she sat up in her bed with her heart beating like crazy and looked at her door, she knew someone had broken in her apartment quickly she got out of bed quietly hoping she doesn't make a sound locking her door. As soon as she locked it, she quietly ran to her bed putting on a robe and slippers while she grabbed her phone. She quickly put pillows under the blanket making it look as if someone was asleep, closed the closet door then she almost stopped breathing when she heard someone trying to open the door, she opened her window and was happy she never fixed the screen and jumped out closing the window, she kneeled down and peeked seeing the intruder knocked down the door, her eyes widen seeing his face "Oh my god…" She wanted to scream but covered her mouth trying to make a noise. The man in her room was tall and skinny wearing black jeans and a white hoodie, his face was pale and had no eyelids with a smile craved in his face and his hair was long and black but messy as if he never brushed it.  
What is he? He didn't look human. She watched as he pulled the covers of and looked around as she heard him speak, "Hehe… You can't hide from me." Marceline sat down hoping he didn't see her, she wanted to take a picture but it was too dark and she would have to use the flash but that would give her away. She took the risk anyways. She looked up seeing her hands shake, was this really worth it? Yes, this picture can save many people if it end up on the news. The flash went off seeing that she was caught. She got up and began to running putting her phone in the pocket of the robe, she heard a loud crash and looked back seeing that he broke the window  
"Not again!" This was going to cost a lot!" She thought although that was less of her worries.  
"You can run but you can't hide!" She heard as she picked up her pace seeing police lights flashing and smiled, "Thank god…" She screamed when she felt someone pulling her back seeing he pulled her hair "Heh, got chu!" The man said laughing, she turned around and pushed him causing him to let go and fall "Bitch!"  
She reached the police officer who was giving someone a ticket. "Help! Help!" She shouted as she looked back seeing that he was gone. "Are you okay miss? What happened?" Asked the officer seeing that there was nobody behind her, he looked at the guy; "You're off the hook. Don't let me catch you do it again, got it?" The young teen nodded and was thankful then drove by then Marceline calmed down the cop looked at her "So what happened?"  
She took a deep breath, "A guy broke into my apartment and tried to kill me."  
The officer looked at her then opened the car door, "Let's talk about this at the station." She nodded and sat in the back seat sighing in relief that she lost that thing. She was certain he was not human. "Thank goodness you're safe and in one piece." Said the cop as he cut her off her thought and smiled. "Yeah." In the corner of her eyes she noticed someone standing next to a tree as they drove by, she looked back and there he was… smiling at her saying something which she had no idea what he said but was certain it was "See you soon!" With that she fainted.  
"Miss? Miss are you okay?"  
Marceline opened her eyes and sat up feeling her head throb, "H-huh?" She said rubbing her eyes. She looked around seeing that she was in a hospital bed; "What happened?" She asked the nurse who was checking her temperature, "You fainted that's all sweetie."  
Marceline like the way the nurse smelled like sweet honey then heard the door open seeing two officers come in one looked like he was in his ate 40's and the other in his early 20's, "I'm glad to see you okay Ms. Vanity." Said the older cop; "My name is Henry and my partner here is Mark. The younger cop waved with a shy smile. "Hello…" Marceline said still not remembering why she was here, she heard Mark clear his throat "We went to your apartment and saw that everything is still there. Nothing stolen besides broken windows. Thankfully you're alright." He said smiling at her.  
Marceline looked at them confused and wondered what he was talking about then she remembered and gasped, "Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered everything."  
"Did you by chance see how he looked?" Asked Henry as he pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. She nodded "Actually I took a picture." She pulled out her phone and went to her gallery, she froze when she saw the picture. She would never forget his horrible face and gave it to the officer seeing that Mark's face go pale; "I-is that..?" He asked looking at Henry. "Yup that's Jeff."  
Who the hell was Jeff?


End file.
